


Challenge Accepted

by Morriggann



Series: Tom Hiddleston smutty one shots [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Silence, Smut, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent Seduction needed a sequel. Roguex1979 added a few things, among them, it had to be from the girl's POV this time, dialogue allowed and Tom chasing the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roguex1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/gifts).



> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

The cold November air wormed its way into the window, her roommate Sierra having left it open and Remy shivered as she pushed down her dress, adjusting it at the waist.

Tonight, she was going out to celebrate, let loose, and live. The last few weeks had been rough, as she had been working a lot, and her best friend had moved away. She hadn't been to Club Euphoria in months, not since she had had this silent seduction dance with Tom Hiddleston. She had known who he was the minute she had laid eyes on him but hadn't wanted that to interfere, as she didn't care, so she had expressedly shown him they didn't need to speak. Dancing with him had been exhilarating, so sensual and wild, and that fuck in the alley the best of her life. The fear of getting caught, the silence, but mostly the excitation of having her first one night stand this way had made it unforgettable.

Some nights, she laid awake, reminiscing his fingers tracing the tattoo on her back, his lips on her shoulder, his fingers rubbing her, but mostly, the animal look in his eyes as he had brought her to ecstasy three times in less than thirty minutes. Tracing a line of black khol on her eyelids, Remy sighed and regretted the silence after their encounter, wishing he had asked to see her again. But Tom had respected the rule she had established so she knew she couldn't be mad, only remorseful.

Remy looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her makeup, putting finishing touches in her hair, spiking the tips a little. Her halter dress was a perfect choice, she felt feminine and sexy in it. She lifted her tits, fixing her backless bra and tugged on the hem of her dress, covering her thighs, and grabbed her scarf and coat, hurrying down the stairs with Sierra.

The club was booming again, packed tight with people. The girls ordered champagne and toasted to the night, wishing each other a hot man to end the evening with. Tiesto came up in the speakers and both Remy and Sierra ran to the dancefloor, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Arms in the air, Remy swayed, eyes closed, feeling the music in her bones. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a familiar face, looking down from the second floor.

Tom. He was there again. Remy sucked in a breath, looking away and kept dancing, her heart beating as if she had run a marathon. She moved closer to the speakers, trying to hide. As much as she wanted to be with him again, she was suddenly afraid to see him, not wanting to ruin the memories of their previous encounter. Hiding between dancers, she lost herself in the music, her mind racing. Long minutes went by, many songs played but still, Remy danced, not a care in the world.

Finally taking a break, she went by the bar to get a water bottle, downing it within a minute, and saw Tom had come downstairs, watching her from afar, still. She ducked and hid within the crowd again, far away from the bar, finding Sierra with a few friends. She danced some more, her hips swaying in time with the beat, the music resounding in her chest. Out of breath, Remy paused for a moment, walking towards a bench.

It was arms wrapping around her waist that startled her. She turned around quickly and Tom was there, his blue eyes scanning her face. It looked like he wanted to say something but didn't dare. Remy was shaking, craving his touch again, so she slipped her hand on his shoulder, grabbing his neck, and made him move with her when a new song started playing. He felt warm against her, his breath hot on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while his hips swayed with hers.

The song ended and Remy pulled away, breathless, and walked towards the bar, seeing Sierra talking with a handsome blond hunk. Before she made it there, a large warm hand gripped her wrist and swung her around. Tom was staring intently. He licked his lips and slid his hand up to her shoulder, then grazed it back down. Remy shivered, her eyes fluttering, and she sucked in a breath when a slower R n' B song started, Tom gathering her into his arms. He put one hand on the small of her back, pulling Remy close to him, their hips touching. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crushing her breasts on his hard chest, and as she kissed his neck, she felt his heartbeat, racing just as fast as hers. It was almost an internal battle for Remy. She wanted to throw herself at him but still had an ounce of self respect.

They danced slowly, sensually, but Tom never moved his hands, keeping them in a respectable place, although Remy could feel them trembling on her body. She swallowed hard and when they turned, she saw Sierra dancing dirty with the blond guy. Her roommate winked, licking her lips, and gave her a thumbs up. She didn't see that Remy was dancing with a movie star, otherwise, she would've freaked. Remy had never told her of that hot summer night and probably never would, knowing her friend had a big mouth.

The beat picked up when the song changed to _Who We Are_ by Luigi Lusini but Tom didn't dance faster. Pulling away, he cupped Remy's face and she shuddered when he traced her jawline with his thumbs. She opened her mouth, finally ready tell him something but this time, it was Tom's turn to keep her from talking, his index on her lips. He nodded towards the door and Remy smiled shyly, her confidence fading like snow in the sun. No one had ever had this effect on her before. She wondered where this summer's Remy was, wanting her to take charge but the hungry look in Tom's eyes froze her competely.

He took her hand and hurried her to the coat checkout and then outside, leading her to his car. Remy smiled when she saw the infamous Jaguar and slipped in the passenger seat, Tom closing the door behind her, quickly walking around the car, settling in his seat. He drove fast but carefully, his hand resting on Remy's thigh. He didn't move it, but his thumb rubbed the side, just enough to make her breath hitch.

As he parked in front of a small townhouse, Remy didn't wait for him to open the door, almost racing him to the porch. He pinned her to the door, his hungry mouth on her neck while he tried to fish out his keys. She laughed, grabbed the keys and turned, unlocking the door easily. Tom stepped in, turned on and dimmed a light, then put on some music, the latest This Will Destroy You cd.

Remy waited anxiously, as she looked around, then felt Tom's hands her sides as he lead her to the bedroom. She removed her coat and scarf, discarding them on the floor. Tom did the same and spun her around when they arrived close to his bed. She sucked in a breath when she saw his eyes, darkened by lust and desire. She tentatively reached for the buttons of his shirt, scrambling to unfasten them. Tom put his hands over hers, his warmth spreading to Remy, and removed her hands, shaking his head. He reached up and unclasped the pin holding her dress up behind her neck, letting the dress crumple to the floor, groaning appreciatively, seeing her breasts pushed up by the backless bra and its matching knickers. Remy's lower lip trembled as she met Tom's gaze. He smiled and cupped her cheek, drawing her in, and he kissed her softly, his tongue licking her lower lip seductively. Remy felt herself get even wetter and she gripped Tom's forearms for balance, knowing she'd keel over if her let go. And even more so, she knew there was no turning back. She wanted Tom and she wanted him now, she was done making him chase her.

She responded to his kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth, tasting whiskey on his lips. Tom groaned and held her closer, his hands sliding down to her ass. He gripped it, pushing his hips forward, and Remy felt him hard against her stomach. She ripped his shirt open, buttons flying all over the room, and slowly licked his chest, her tongue teasing his nipple. He unfastened his belt and opened his trousers, pushing them down, his erection springing free, as he wasn't wearing underwear.

Breathless, Tom pushed Remy closer to the bed, trying to remove her bra but couldn't, not understanding how to unclasp it. He scratched his head and Remy chuckled, unfastening the clip holding it in place. With an appreciative groan, he hooked his fingers on the side of her knickers, pushing them down. She turned and climbed on the bed, crawling towards the pillows. He finished undressing and joined her, his hands grasping her hips. He pushed her down, flat on the bed, his hand cupping her ass.

Straddling the back of her thighs, Tom leaned over and his tongue slid just where her backside began, tracing her vine tattoo all the way up to her shoulder. Remy moaned and shuddered. No one had ever done that before and it pleased her. She could feel her juices flowing down, soaking her thighs. Tom traced every twist and turn of her tattoo, then did it again with his fingers.

On her ass, Remy could feel his hard length, even the pre-come dripping from it. She tried to turn but Tom held her in place, his large hands massaging her shoulders, then her back, only to stop right before her ass. She sighed and relaxed but her core was burning with desire, her clit throbbing, and when Tom slid back, parting her legs and kneeling between them, she pushed her hips up, thinking he would easily slide into her.

When he didn't, she looked back and saw Tom stroking himself, gazing at her wet pussy, wide open before him. She groaned and reached between her legs, her fingers slowly grazing her folds. She looked at Tom once more, making sure he was seeing her maneuvers, and she started rubbing her clit, her middle finger patting and rubbing, then dipping inside her heat to wet it, only to come back to her nub, coating it with her juices. Her moans grew louder, just as much as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Remy met Tom's eyes in a flash of lighting. Outside, the rain started pouring and just then, Tom smacked Remy's hand away from her cunt, parted her legs wider, leaning down low to taste her. He ran his tongue down from her entrance to her clit, lapping her juices. Remy heard him grunt in satisfaction and she did the same, her folds opening like a flower to his delicious assault. He teased and poked her with the tip, flicking her nub, sucking it between his lips, only to lick again and again. Remy cried out, unable to stay quiet any longer and her whole body shifted, as she pulled herself up to her knees. Tom did the same and circled his arms around her waist, his mouth hot on her neck. Sliding his hand down, he found her clit again, rubbing it lazily while slowly inserting himself in her soaked heat. Remy reached her hand back around his neck and gripped it while Tom thrusted gently, letting her adjust to his girth.

The silence between them, only broken by the music in the living room and thunder outside, was magical. They both panted as Tom rocked their bodies back and forth, his rhythm in sync with the music. With his free hand, he kneaded Remy's breasts and she joined in, pinching the nipple of the deserted one. She could already feel herself very close to her climax and she knew Tom could feel it as well, as her walls clenched around his cock. He hissed in her ear, his hand now splayed across Remy's stomach. He slammed himself in and out, becoming erratic and she fell forward, his angle taunting the spot hidden deep within.

Remy felt so empowered at that moment, in control of her own body and pleasure, even if Tom was burying himself to the hilt inside her. She pushed backwards every time Tom rammed in. With the little strength she had left, she reached again between her legs, grazing Tom's balls rythmically with his thrusts, only to tease herself when he'd pull out. That flickering touch threw them both over the edge, Remy screaming his name out loud, Tom cursing loudly as he spilled deep within her.

Her arms failing to support her, Remy keeled over and Tom collapsed beside her, his arm wrapped over her back. They heaved, Tom smiling while she whimpered softly in the pillows. A thin veil of sweat covered their bodies, lighting crashing outside.

"You know who I am," Tom simply said, his fingers finding her tattoo once more.

Remy turned her head to look at him. "I've always known. I don't care."

"Good. Now, tell me, my sweet goddess, what is your name?", he asked.

"What have you been calling me?"

"Aphrodite. You look like a goddess out of the Parthenon," Tom cooed. "You've seduced me by reducing me to silence."

Remy chuckled and turned her head to finally face him. She reached and cupped his cheek, feeling a light stubble and she smiled. "My name is Remy. Remy Andrews. I felt that silence brought something...magical to us that night."

"It truly did. I've been to the club every time I was in town, in hopes of seeing you again, Remy. You haunt my dreams. You and that tattoo...and your body, your smell, your taste. I needed more," he rasped.

Remy gasped, her heart skipping a beat. She rolled to her side, facing Tom and he did the same, his hand cupping her sex, fingers dipping in. "One more thing. What did you whisper to me back in the alley? I didn't get it," he asked as he stroked her clit, slowly bringing her to a wet mess of pleasure again.

"I said that you were the only man that ever managed to seduce me in silence," Remy sighed.

Tom chuckled. "Twice, I might add," he gloated with a grin.

Remy nodded and raised her leg, slipping it around Tom's waist so he'd have better access. He slipped inside her again, thrusting slowly. He grabbed the back of her neck, a fistful of hair, and then pulled backwards so Remy would meet his gaze. "I dare you, Remy. I dare you to stay quiet for the rest of the night, no matter what I do to you, no matter how hard I make you come."

"Only if you do the same," she whispered with a smile.

Squinting his eyes, Tom grinned. "Challenge accepted, darling."


End file.
